1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to patient interface systems for supplying a flow of gas to the airway of a patient, and, more particularly, to patient interface systems having one or more illuminated portions. The invention further relates to coupling assemblies having one or more illuminated portions for use in patient interface systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are numerous situations where it is necessary or desirable to deliver a flow of breathing gas non-invasively to the airway of a patient, i.e., without intubating the patient or surgically inserting a tracheal tube in their esophagus. For example, it is known to ventilate a patient using a technique known as non-invasive ventilation (NIV). It is also known to deliver continuous positive airway pressure (CPAP) or variable airway pressure, which varies with the patient's respiratory cycle, to treat a medical disorder, such as sleep apnea syndrome, in particular, obstructive sleep apnea (OSA), chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD) or congestive heart failure (CHF).
Non-invasive ventilation and pressure support therapies involve the placement of a patient interface device, which is typically a nasal or nasal/oral mask, on the face of a patient to interface the ventilator or pressure support system with the airway of the patient so that a flow of breathing gas can be delivered from the pressure/flow generating device to the airway of the patient.
Typically, patient interface devices include a mask shell having a cushion attached to the shell that contacts the surface of the patient. The mask shell and cushion are held in place by a headgear that wraps around the head of the patient. The mask and headgear form the patient interface assembly. A typical headgear includes flexible, adjustable straps that extend from the mask to attach the mask to the patient.
Because such masks are typically worn for an extended period of time, a variety of concerns must be taken into consideration. For example, in providing CPAP to treat OSA, the patient normally wears the patient interface device all night long while he or she sleeps. One concern in such a situation is that the patient interface device is as comfortable as possible, otherwise the patient may avoid wearing the interface device, defeating the purpose of the prescribed pressure support therapy. It is also important that the interface device provide a tight enough seal against a patient's face without discomfort. A problem arises in that in order for the mask to maintain a seal without any undue gas leaks around the periphery of the mask, the mask may be compressed against the patient's face.
Typical CPAP patient interface masks have a plastic tube or conduit that transports air from the CPAP device to the airway of the user. As CPAP therapy is commonly used to treat sleep disorders, such therapy is typically administered to the user while they are in low light or no light conditions. If the user awakes from sleep and need to leave the bed (e.g., without limitation, to use the bathroom), the user typically must disconnect the tube before leaving the bed. When the user returns to go back to sleep, it may be difficult to locate components of the system (i.e., patient interface, conduit, etc.) and also to see where to reconnect the conduit in order to return to the therapy. In order to locate components and/or to reconnect the conduit, a light may be needed which would tend to interfere with the user's ability to fall back asleep and or disturb the sleep of others nearby.